carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunanter euro coins
Brunanter euro coins feature three separate designs for the three series of coins. The minor series was designed by Fabian Hartsboch, the middle one by Philip Mallett and the larger two coins are by Antonia Bandier. All designs share the 12 stars of the EU and the year of imprint as well as the words "Brunant" and the date. They are struck by the Royal Mint in Koningstad since 2002. The currency sign is € and the code is EUR. Circulation coins Brunanter euro coins have been identical since 2002 apart from the one and two-euro pieces. From 2002-2011 they featured King Marten II's portrait, in 2012 and 2013 King Anthony's monogram and since 2014 Queen Helene's portrait. The 1, 2 and 5 euro cent coins featured King Ambroos I from 2002 to 2013. For 2014 the coins are being issued with a purple heron as a nod to Brunant's wildlife. The 10, 20 and 50 euro cent coins feature the heraldic lion of Brunant. Brunant regularly issues commemorative 2 euro coins along with other EU countries. On occasion the Royal Mint issues commemoratives specific to Brunant, such as the anniversary of independence (2007), Queen Helene's coronation (2013) and centennial of the national monuments/Grijzestad Cathedral (2014). Commemorative coins 3 euros The mint issued a 3 euro coin commemorating children's art. The coin was designed by 6 year old Diana Porter and is struck in copper-nickel. 5 euros Historical cities The Historical cities series was a set of 10 coins issued twice a year commemorating historical cities, monuments and buildings in Brunant. The coins were made from sterling (92.5%) silver and were given a proof finish. Nature series Tha nature series is a set of coins depicting Brunant's flora and fauna. The 5 euro coin features Brunanter flowers and plants. The coins are made from copper-nickel and nordic gold alloy. Parishes of Brunant The Parishes series commemorates Brunant's parishes. 12 coins will be issued over six years and each will bear the arms of each parish. The coins are made from copper-nickel and nordic gold alloy. Brunanter wine The min issued this coin in 2014 to commemmorate the Brunanter wine industry. This coin is struck in nordic gold with a mintage of 50,000 coins. 10 euros NMA centennial In 2005, the mint isued a sterling silver 10 euro coin to commemmorate the National Museum of Art's centenary. It depicts a modern art design. The coin was made from sterling (92.5%) silver and was given a proof finish. Nature series Tha nature series is a set of coins depicting Brunant's flora and fauna. The 10 euro coin features Brunanter animals of all types. The coins were made from sterling (92.5%) silver and were given a proof finish. History of Currency In 2008, the mint issued a coin for the 675th anniversary of the first Brunanter coins. It depicts a background with coins of all types, from Thalers to modern euro coins. The coin was made from sterling (92.5%) silver and was given a proof finish. Castles and palaces The Castles and palaces series commemorates Brunant's palaces and castles. Six coins will be issued over six years and the first was minted in 2010. The coins were made from sterling (92.5%) silver and were given a proof finish. Schengen Agreement This coin is a first for Brunant, but is struck by the Austrian Mint. The coin features a niobium core and commmemorates the 5th anniversary of the Schengen Agreement. 2010 World Cup The mint issued a sterling silver 10 euro coin for the World Cup in South Africa. The proof coin features a footballer and a ball, which is plated in 24kt gold. WFC 2012 The mint issued a coin in 2012 commemorating the 2012 World Football Championship, which was held in Brunant. The coin was made from sterling (92.5%) silver and was given a proof finish. Royal Navy quadricentennial In 2013 the mint issued a coin to commemmorate the 400th anniversary of the Royal Navy, issued in conjuntion with a Brunants Post stamp set. The coin was made from sterling (92.5%) silver and was given a proof finish. 20 euros Commemorating war and peace The mint issued a fine silver 20 euro coin commemorating 65 years of peace in Brunant. The coin was given a proof finish and features a colored poppy. Queen's coronation The mint issued a fine silver 20 euro coin commemorating Queen Helene's coronation. The coin was given a proof finish and struck in 99.9% silver. 100 euros Centennial of the AFC The first commemorative 100 euro coin was issued in 2008 for the 100th anniversary of the AFC's foundation. The proof coin is made from 22kt gold and features the AFC cup on the reverse. Brunanter Art In 2014 the mint issued a coin commemmorating Brunanter art. The proof coin is made from 22kt gold and features a design from a painting. Adenis and Virsise The story of Adenis and Virsise has long captivated Brunanters, both young and old alike. In 2010 the mint issued a platinum 100 euro coin depicting Adenis and Virsise. It was issued on the 640th anniversary of the first book (1370). Category:Lists Category:Coins Category:Euro